


Always For You

by WhatsernameLove



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsernameLove/pseuds/WhatsernameLove
Summary: Quizás la razón por la cual se amaban era porque uno estaba completamente roto y el otro estaba completo. Porque uno quería ser protegido y el otro quería proteger. Porque al fin de todo los dos se amaban a más no querer.Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel.





	1. Parte 1: El inicio. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1. Infancia

You seem to replace your brain with your heart  
You take things so hard and then you fall apart  
You try to explain, but before you can start  
Those cry baby tears come out of the dark  
(Cry baby-Melanie Martinez)

Tu vida puede ser maravillosa y dolorosa a la vez, pero las grandes leyendas tienen que pasar por muchas, muchas cosas. En especial el dolor.

Anthony Edward Stark es un genio, millonario, filantropo, playboy ¿Pero que fue que hizo que fuera así? Su infancia llena de regaños, rechazos y mucho llorar, su adolescencia llena de logros sí, pero también de bullying, mucho tiempo lejos de su mamá su ser más amado. Y no olvidemos la muerte de sus padres.

Steven Grant Rodgers mejor conocido como el Capitán América, el salvador, héroe de la nación, toda una leyenda. Todos los que conocen su historia saben que no era querido en un inicio, era un chico debilucho de Brooklyn, que solo contaba con su mejor amigo Bucky, quien era un donnadie, quien estuvo congelado por 70 años. El hombre que proviene de otro "mundo".

Pero vayamos al inicio, cuando tenían 6 años. Cuando todo inició.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-¡Tony ya te dije que dejes de entrar al laboratorio!- gritó Howard Stark

-Pero quiero estar contigo- dijo Tony a punto de llorar

-Pero esto- señaló alrededor- es cosa de adultos y gente que entiende la ciencia, no de niños

-Prometo no hacer nada malo- corrió a abrazar a su papá

-No es no Tony entiendelo- apartó a su pequeño hijo sin ninguna delicadeza- Ve con tu madre, anda

-P-pero y-yo...

-Deja de llorar y vete- lo acompañó hasta la puerta- ahora déjame trabajar mocoso

Sin más que decir su papa le cerró la puerta, esta vez fue delicado con el pequeño porque había muchos trabajadores dentro del laboratorio, algunas veces era mucho peor. El pequeño Tony camino hasta su cuarto y se encerró no entendía porque su papá no lo dejaba estar con él, él era muy inteligente para sus 6 años se lo había demostrado muchas veces ¿cuál era el problema? mientras más y más pensaba se confundía. Y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas como todos los días. Era un bebé llorón como le decía su papá.

María Stark paseaba por la mansión buscando a su pequeño, era raro que estuviera tan silencioso él siempre hacía ruido o explosiones, tan _típico de los Stark._ Fue a la recamara de su hijo y lo encontró llorando, como era costumbre desde hace algunos meses.

No dijo nada, solo lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo apapacho.

-¿Por qué llora mi bebé?- le susurro a Tony

-M-mi papa-dijo hipando- n-no me qui-quiere

-No digas eso, el te ama- Tony la tomó del cuello y la abrazo- Yo te amo

-¿Por qué nunca deja que esté con él?

-Por qué tiene miedo que te lastimes, tu padre hace cosas que pueden ser peligrosas

-Pero yo solo quiero ver- dijo volviéndose a sentar en el piso

-¿Por qué no jugamos un rato?- preguntó para poder distraerlo un poco

-¿A qué?- preguntó curioso

-Lo que tu quieras cariño- sonrió

Y así eran casi todos los días, Tony colándose al laboratorio de su papá, su padre gritándole, ir a su cuarto y llorar. Los momentos tranquilos eran en las cenas.

-María mañana tenemos que ir a cena importante, así que comprate un nuevo vestido

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?- dijo Tony

-No, no puedes- contesto Howard sin mirar a su hijo

-¿Mamá puedo ir?

-Me temo que no querido, es una reunión de adultos

Él nunca podía ir con sus padres a cenas, él nunca podía estar en cosas importantes con sus padres, él siempre tenía que quedarse en casa. Tony dejó de comer su cena y de nuevo se sintió triste.

-No te levantarás de ahí jovencito hasta que termines- dijo Howard veinte minutos después- ¿Qué tienes?

-Quiero ir con ustedes- dijo sin levantar su cabeza

-¿Qué parte de no, no entiendes?

-Nunca puedo ir- empezó a llorar- siempre me quedo solo

-¿Por qué siempre lloras?- mencionó molesto su padre- ¿no puedes hacer algo que no sea llorar?

Tony no podía contestar por las lágrimas.

-¡Contesta!

-¡Howard! déjalo ya- dijo molesta María- Tony vete a tu recamara y no salgas

El hizo lo que su madre le ordenó y luego escuchó gritos, se sintió culpable y de nuevo lloro.

_-_-_-_-_-_

Steve estaba acostado en su pequeña cama, de nuevo estaba enfermo eso era algo muy común en el. Su mama estaba preparándole una sopa para que se sintiera mejor.

-¿Crees que algún día deje de enfermarme?- dijo Steve comiendo su sopa

-Yo creo que si, solo necesitas crecer mas- contesto su mamá no muy segura de lo que decía

-Cuando sea grande seré muy fuerte te lo prometo

-Yo se que si mi pequeño

Steve solo tenía a su mamá, su padre había muerto hace un año. Y desde entonces el lloraba casi cada noche por su pérdida fue un golpe muy duro para el, pero su padre le dijo algo que no se la olvidara nunca:

"Siempre has el bien y protege a los que puedas"

Tenia solo 6 años, vivía en un lugar muy pequeño por que su madre no contaba con el dinero suficiente para algo mejor. Estados Unidos no estaba en su mejor época, una gran crisis azotaba al país, y eso no tenia buenas consecuencias.

Una larga semana después de haber enfermado el pequeño Steve regreso a la escuela, le encantaba ese lugar porque aprendía muchas cosas, lo único malo era que había muchos niños que lo molestaban por ser tan bajo en estatura y con aspecto frágil.

-¡Miren quien regreso!-dijo un chico con mal aspecto- el debilucho

-No te molestamos por una semana así que preparate- dijo otro niño

-¿Por que no lo dejan en paz?- un niño un poco mas grande que ellos se acercó, Steve estaba impresionado que alguien lo defendiera

-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Me llamo James y el es mi amigo

-¿Esta cosa es tu amigo?

-Si- dijo muy seguro

Los otros niños se alejaron de Steve y James se acercó a este

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, gracias por defenderme- sonrió

-No es nada, puedes decirme Bucky me gusta mas que James

-Steve- dijo tendiéndole la mano a su nuevo compañero quien la acepto- entonces ¿amigos?

-Amigos

La amistad de estos dos se dio muy rápido y con mucha naturalidad. James era un año mas grande que Steve, y mucho mas fuerte que el.

El rubio estaba muy emocionado por su nuevo amigo, se sentía bien y seguro a su lado.

Pero cuando no estaba su amigo y los otros lo molestaban se ponía a llorar como cada vez que se sentía mal.

Era un llorón como todos le decían, lo que no comprendían era que su corazón era muy grande y sin malicia alguna.

Solo era un niño.

**\--------**

**Hola** **lector** **,** **quiero** **agradecerte** **por** **llegar** **hasta** **acá** **,** **es** **la** **primera** **vez** **que** **público** **una** **historia** **de** **esta** **hermosa** **pareja** **así** **que** **esperó** **les** **guste** **,** **por** **cierto** **al** **principio** **sera** **la** **niñez** **de** **los** **personajes** **luego** **su** **adolecencia** **y** **todo** **lo** **demás** **,** **prometo** **que** **habrá** **mucho** **amor** **y un** **final** **feliz** **.**

_Dedicado_ _a_ [wassermelonee](https://www.wattpad.com/user/wassermelonee)

**Gracias** ** <3**


	2. Muerte y Pérdida

Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.  

 D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.

(Dollhouse-Melanie Martinez) 

La primera vez que Tony Stark escucho hablar sobre Steve Rodgers fue cuando tenía 7 años, cuando aquella a la que llamaba tía le contó con felicidad sobre el grandioso Capitán América

_< <Era una tarde nublada en la mansión Stark pero eso no impedía una fiesta en honor a Howard Stark y Peggy Carter quien después de mucho luchar pudieron juntos formar S.H.I.E.L.D., aunque no solo habían sido ellos dos pero, eran los más importantes._

_Tony observaba todo lo que le rodeaba, a veces no le gustaban las fiestas porque siempre cambiaban su casa y a él no le gustaba que la cambiaran porque se sentía como si estuviera en un lugar extraño donde no podía esconderse._

_Sus padres recibían a todos los invitados en la parte de la entrada. Peggy aún no llegaba. Y él estaba sentado en la mesa junto con Jarvis, su único amigo, su niñero, su compañero._

_-¿A qué hora vamos a comer?- preguntó Tony_

_-Me supongo que en una media hora jovencito ¿Tiene hambre?_

_-No, solo quiero pastel_

_-¿Quiere algo en especial? lo noto un poco inquieto-Jarvis se podría decir que era la persona más cercana a Tony, sabía sus juegos favoritos, sus secretos y por supuesto sus inventos. Cosas que no conocía siquiera su padre. Y como lo conocía tan bien sabía que en este momento no estaba feliz- ¿Quiere jugar un poco?_

_-No, solo quiero que la fiesta se acabe ¿Te gustan las fiestas?_

_-Me agradan, pero prefiero más la tranquilidad, ¿sabía usted que la otra anfitriona es amiga de su padre?_

_-Si, mi papa dice que es una de sus mejores amigas_

_-Y ella también es amiga de otro amigo de su padre-mencionó refiriéndose al Capitán América_

_-Mi papa tiene muchos amigos Jarvis_

_-Pero este era muy cercano a él_

_-¿Te refieres a Obadiah?_

_-¡Oh claro que no! es alguien más y si fuera usted jovencito me mantendría alejado de ese señor_

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto curioso_

_-Oh mira ya llego Peggy- dijo observando a la castaña- Si me permite tengo que ir a saludarla ¿Gusta acompañarme?_

_-No, mi mama dijo que me quedara aquí hasta que ella viniera- dijo triste- pero ya que vas por allá traeme un sándwich de la mesa_

_-Será todo un placer- sonrió_

_Paso justo la media hora y María fue por su hijo para presentarlo a Peggy_

_-Peggy quiero presentarte a mi hijo- dijo Howard orgulloso- Saluda Tony_

_-Anthony Stark, un placer- mencionó estrechando la mano de la chica_

_-Un placer Tony- dijo poniéndose a la altura del niño- Eres muy guapo ¿te lo han dicho?_

_-No- dijo el niño sonrojándose- gracias_

_-Te pareces mucho a tus papas- miro hacia Howard y María-¿Qué edad tienes?_

_-Tengo 7 años_

_-Vaya, ha pasado muy rápido el tiempo- sonrió- ¿te gustaría sentarte conmigo?_

- _¿Puedo sentarme con ella?-_ preguntó Tony a su mamá

_-Por supuesto que sí_

_-No te dije mi nombre, soy una maleducada me llamo Peggy Carter_

_-Se tu nombre mi papa dice que eres una de sus mejores amigas- dijo Tony recordando las palabras de su papá_

_-¿Enserio? ¿Qué más te ha dicho?_

_Por primera vez Tony se sintió importante porque se sentó junto a mucha gente adulta Y porque había hecho una nueva amiga. Sentía confianza al hablar con Peggy y le daba cierta seguridad que necesitaba._

_Luego de esa fiesta, empezó a ver más seguido a Peggy. Un día estaban mirando fotos de un viejo álbum de su papá, Tony al fin pudo ver como era su papá a su edad y más joven había cambiado mucho. Pero una foto le llamó la atención era un chico con un traje y un escudo con una estrella, no sabía quién era él, un buen rato lo observo y eso llamó la atención de Peggy_

_-¿Tu papá ya te contó sobre el Capitán américa?_

_-No- dijo aún observando la foto- ¿Quién es?_

_-Su nombre era Steve Rodgers, fue el hombre más valiente y con el corazón más puro que conocí- dijo con un poco de nostalgia- él era un soldado en la segunda guerra mundial, pero no se conformó con ser un simple soldado, se convirtió en el soldado más importante de la historia, ayudó a muchas personas y salvo de igual forma muchas vidas. El era un superhéroe._

_-¿Era? ¿ya no lo es?- dijo confundido_

_-En una misión muy importante el para salvar el mundo decidió hundirse en el hielo aún no lo encontramos_

_-Entonces hay probabilidades de que esté vivo ¿no?_

_-No lo se pequeño, pero ojalá y si_

_-Quiero conocerlo- volvió a mirar la foto- o mejor aún ¡Cuando sea grande lo buscaré!_

_Peggy sonrió al ver que el hijo de Howard tenía un corazón tan puro, solo esperaba que nunca jamás se lo arrebataran. >>_

Tony tiempo después le preguntó a su padre sobre el famoso capitán américa, desde ahí su Howard no paraba de hablar sobre Steve, sobre lo mucho que lo extrañaba y deseaba encontrarlo. Y gracias a eso salió más seguido en la búsqueda de su viejo compañero.

Tony cuando estaba solo, jugaba a que encontraba al capitán américa y los dos recataban al mundo. Pero con el tiempo dejó de ser un juego para ser una imploración, ya no deseaba jugar a salvar al mundo deseaba que llegara a rescatarlo.

_< <Tony recién había cumplido trece años y las cosas en casa no habían mejorado mucho, su relación con Howard había empeorado, con su mamá se sentía más distante. A su querida tía Peggy no la veía desde hace tres años, pero siempre se escribían cartas y se hablaban por teléfono. Y por supuesto siempre le contaba historias sobre Steve, aunque este ya se las supiera de memoria._

_A los once conoció por primera vez la pérdida de un ser querido._

_Jarvis había muerto en un accidente, no recordaba haber llorado tanto antes, Jarvis era como un segundo padre, lo conocía tan bien y siempre estaba a su lado, cosa que su verdadero padre no hace. Jarvis definitivamente lo había hecho un buen chico, lo consolaba cada que se peleaba con su papá, le daba un gran pedazo de pastel que el mismo preparaba solo para Tony, siempre lo mantuvo lejos del peligro y eso hacía que Tony se preguntará ¿Por qué tuvo_  
_que morir?  ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarlo solo? ¿Quién cuidaría de el? La respuesta fue sencilla de encontrar: El tendría que empezar a cuidarse solo._

_Pero aún tenía esperanzas de que encontraran al Capitán, o de que lo viniera a rescatar, o simplemente que lo abrazara. Que llegará por la puerta de su casa y lo sacara de ahí, para llevarlo con tía Peggy y los tres pudieran estar juntos. Ya no sólo quería que lo rescatara._

_Tenía trece años y sus hormonas empezaban a despertar, empezaba a fantasear con Steve, tenía sueños con él, sentía muchas cosas en su interior cada que veía esa vieja foto del soldado. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que le gustaban los hombres. Y lo peor de todo estaba enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera conocía ni sabia que estaba vivo. De alguien mucho mayor que él, del amigo de su padre. ¡Pero eso era una barbaridad! A él no deberían gustarle los hombres, sus padres nunca lo aceptarían ¿O sí?_

_-Mamá tengo algo que decirte- dijo Tony entrando al cuarto de su mamá, quien se encontraba leyendo_

_-Dime cariño- dijo haciendo a un lado su libro- ¿Todo está bien?_

_-Si- no pudo decir más porque los nervios no lo dejaban_

_-¿Algo explotó?- pregunto preocupada al no ver reacción de su hijo_

_-Me aceptaron en el MIT- ¡Eso no tenías que decir!_

_María corrió a decirle lo orgullosa que estaba de él, le dio un fuerte abrazo y corrió a decírselo a Howard. Así fue como fracaso en su primer intento. Y en muchos más._

_María estaba en la cocina preparándose un té para poder relajarse un poco, hasta que llegó Tony y la interrumpió._

_-Mamá necesito decirte algo- aquí vamos de nuevo_

_-Últimamente me quieres decir muchas cosas- dijo María divertida_

_-Bueno, es difícil de decir- dijo sonrojandose_

_-¿Es sobre chicas? porque es algo muy normal..._

_-Me gustan los hombres- dijo interrumpiendo a su mamá_

_María se quedó en shock por un segundo para después empezar a reírse_

_-Mamá no es gracioso es enserio- mencionó estando mucho más sonrojado_

_-¡Al único hijo de Howard le gustan los hombres! Eso sí no me lo esperaba_

_-¿Estas enojada?_

_-Por supuesto que no- dijo abrazando a su hijo- por favor consigueme un yerno guapo_

_-Esta bien- Tony esperaba un regaño o rechazo pero no hubo nada de eso_

_-¿Cómo es él?- lo miró a los ojos - ¿Hay alguien no es así?_

_-Bu-bueno él es alto, rubio y de ojos azules_

_-¡oh eso suena muy bien!- sonrió_

_-No le digas a mi papá- imploro el castaño_

_-Será nuestro secreto. >>_

Fue su el último secreto que le guardo.

A los 14 entro al MIT, donde pudo explotar muy bien sus conocimientos y donde también recibió mucho bullying por parte de sus compañeros por:

  1. Ser el más joven  
2\. Ser un genio  
3\. Ser el hijo del mayor armamentista de Estados Unidos



Anthony estaba harto de su vida. En casa a penas y le prestaban atención y en la escuela siempre recibía golpes y ofensas. Muy poca edad para tanto sufrimiento. Pero aún había alguien a quien podía llamar. Su tía.

<< _-¿Bueno?_

_-¿Tony?¡Te esta cambiando la voz!- dijo emocionada Peggy_

_-¿Como supiste que era yo?_

_-¿Olvidas que no puedes engañar?¿Como va todo pequeño?¿Por que no me habías hablado?_

_-Estoy bien- no estaba nada bien_

_-¿Solo bien?- ella lo conocía mas de lo que se imaginaba_

_-Aja- dijo Tony_

_-¿Tienes problemas en la escuela cierto?_

_-Si- dijo levemente_

_-¿Has pedido ayuda?- dijo preocupada_

_-Si- no la verdad no_

_-¿Te golpean?¿Te insultan?¿Tus padre saben?_

_-Si, si y no_

_-Deberían saberlo_

_-No les importo- dijo al borde del llanto- ¿Sabes lo horrible que ir a casa y siempre ver a tus padres pelear? ¿Que tu padre no te quiere y por mas que trates nunca te preste atención? ¿No tener quien te defienda?_

_-¿Por que nunca me lo dijiste?- se había imaginado que pasaban esas cosas pero nunca esperó que fueran ciertas_

_-Porque no hay nada que hacer_

_-Voy a hablar con..._

_-¡No lo hagas! Por favor, eso ocasionaría mas problemas, no saben que sigo hablando contigo_

_-Tony..._

_-¿Cuando podre verla?_

_-En navidad, iré, lo prometo_

_-Gracias_

_Esa noche lloro y espero a que el Capitán América llegara pero como siempre nunca llego >>_

Peggy estuvo a punto de golpear a Howard en plena ceba de navidad pero Tony la detuvo a tiempo, tuvieron que fingir que no pasaba nada.

Así pasaron dos años más, el se graduó con honores a tan corta edad, posaron para una famosa revista como una familia perfecta. Pero las cosas iban mal.

Tony recordaba a su mama como un ser alegre y lleno de energía, ya no la veía de esta forma. Pero aun así la amaba y era su ser mas preciado.

También quería a su padre no importaba que tan malo fuera con el, muy en el fondo lo quería, y sabia que también lo amaba a el aunque nunca se lo demostrará. Y aunque lo mandara a un internado.

El tiempo seguía pasando, el dolor seguía aumentando, la gente se iba alejando, la muerte siempre lo acechaba, mas bien a sus seres queridos.

Así fue como llego el día de hoy con la peor noticia de todas. Que empezó con un: Querido Tony lamentamos tener que decirte esto pero tus padres han muerto, necesitamos que reconozcas su cuerpo.

Estaban. Muertos.

Fue como si todo pasara en cámara rápida, fue al lugar del accidente reconoció sus cuerpos, cosa que no entendía el porque tuvo que hacerlo si ya sabían quienes eran, según la policía solo seguían ordenes.

Nunca en su vida se sintió tan solo, nunca le dijo a papa que lo quería, nunca pudo enfrentarlo, nunca pudo decirle cuanto lo detestaba y nunca podría.

Ya no habría mas abrazos y besos de mamá, no mas canciones en piano para el, no mas -Te quiero mi pequeño- ya todo se había acabado.

El día del funeral estaba nublado, están todos los amigos de su padre, sus empleados y gente del gobierno que no conocía. Y llego tía Peggy.

Los dos quedaron enterrados a un lado del otro, con muchas flores encima.

Tony se espero a que todos se fueran. No dijo nada, solo observo.

De regreso a la mansión todos le dieron el pésame, todos se fueron luego de un rato, pero Peggy se quedo con el, Tony no pudo evitar correr a sus brazos y llorar amargamente por que sabia que se quedo solo. Ella también lloro. Pero ella tenía que regresar a Londres ese mismo día.

El la acompaño hasta el aeropuerto donde volvió a llorar y donde ella seco sus lágrimas. Prometió visitarla. Observo como se iba no sin antes mirar atrás y despedirse con un saludo. Cuando desapareció, volvió a llorar, todo iba a cambiar.

Decidió ir al bar mas cercano que encontró, no sabia tomar pero ¿que mas da?

Lo último que recordó fue un chico dándole un polvo blanco que lo hizo olvidar todo, otro chico este rubio y de ojos azules  llevándoselo al cuarto mas cercano donde lo beso y lo hizo suyo, donde Tony imagino que era el Capitán América.

Quería que el Capitán entrara por esa puerta y lo rescatara.

El nunca llegó a rescatarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos gracias por leer, debo admitir que me dolió escribir esto, es el capitulo más largo que he escrito, espero les guste. Por favor dejen un comentario.   
> Los quiero <3
> 
> PD: gracias a esas personas que han dejado Kudos.


	3. Siempre Haz El Bien

 

All my life I've been so lonely  
All in the name of being holy  
Still, you'd like to think you know me  
You keep buyin' stars  
And you could buy up all of the stars,  
But it wouldn't change who you are 

  
Buy The Stars- Marina And The Diamonds

 

La vida de nuestro querido Steve fue bastante monótona hasta cierto tiempo.

El de igual forma que Tony perdió a sus dos padres. 

 _<_ < La escuela donde estudiaba Steve no era demasiado grande, y por consiguiente no había muchos alumnos.

En su salón solo habían 20 personas, que las podemos dividir en grupos:

1.Los populares (sí esos que nunca faltan)

2\. Los inteligentes

3\. Los raros

4\. Steve y Bucky

El rubio prácticamente era un imán para los problemas, si ellos no iban a él, él iba hacia ellos. A menos que estuviese su amigo Bucky cerca, digamos que el era el interventor - y/o salvador- de él.

La rutina era tan común para él que ya nada le importaba con el día a día. Despertar, desayunar, ir a la escuela, meterse en problemas, salir de la escuela, comer en su casa o en la de su mejor amigo, dormir. 

-¿Hijo has pensado en salir un poco más?- le dijo su mamá

-La verdad es que no, así estoy bien

-Aunque sea sal con James, así no problemas te meterás en

-Mama tengo 16

-Pero sigo pensando que es como si tuvieras 10 aún

-¿Lo dices por que sigo siendo un débil luchó?- dijo molesto

-Sabes que no- lo miro mal

-Perdón- bajo la cabeza

-Mira no me he sentido muy bien así que olvidemos esto ¿sí?

-Sí mamá

-Te amo- dijo Sarah

-Yo más mamá

Una semana después las cosas parecían haber mejorado, pero solo fue una ilusión.

-Señor Steve Rodgers vaya a la dirección- dijo el profesor- y vaya con sus cosas

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó asustado

-Solo vaya

-¿Alfin van a sacar a ese debilucho de aquí?- dijo Albert- No regreses Rodgers

-¿Te preguntaron algo?- dijo Bucky- porque no oí tu nombre

-Ahí vas de defensor...

-¡Basta los dos!- gritó el profesor- usted- señalando a Steve- váyase ahora

El rubio no lo pensó otra vez y fue rápidamente a la dirección, donde no le dieron para nada buenas noticias.

-Steve tenemos una mala noticia- mencionó el director desde su escritorio

-Ahora no me he metido en problemas- respondió el rubio preocupado

-Por primera vez no fuiste tu pero tiene que ver contigo

\- ¿Bucky?

-No, primero toma asiento - señaló el sofá de la esquina - Bueno como sabes tu mama estaba muy enferma

\- ¿Le pasa algo? ¿De nuevo esta en el hospital?

-Lamento decir que si, es ella

-Por favor digame que pasa

-Su madre esta en el hospital, esta muy grave y necesita ir a... despedirse... de ella

-¿Como? Siempre mejora ella...

-Lo siento mucho- mencionó el director

Steve estaba a punto de llorar no podía perderla, no a ella.

-¿Que hospital es?

-El mismo de siempre, si gusta puede ausentarse esta semana, no hay problema

-Gracias.

Steve salió corriendo de la escuela hacia el hospital con la esperanza de que los médicos le dijeran que ella se pondría mejor.

Su mama reposaba en una pequeña cama de hospital, se veía bastante mal, pero eso no le importó y fue a abrazarla

-Mamá- fue lo único que logro decir antes que le venciera el llanto

-Mi pequeño, no deberías estar aquí

-Me avisaron en la escuela que estabas mal

-Eso es cierto

-¿Vas a estar mejor cierto?

-La verdad no lo se, pero prometo seguir luchando por ti mi pequeño Steve

-¿Qué se supone que haga sin ti?

-Ser un buen hombre y siempre hacer el bien

-Eso también me lo dijo papá

-Los dos siempre pensamos que tu serías alguien muy importante y estoy segura de que lo serás- tosió- no importa lo que pase, nunca dejes que la gente cambie tu forma de ser

-No lo haré, lo prometo- su mamá ahora era la que estaba llorando

-No llores mamá

-Lamento tanto esto que te paso Steve, lamento no haberte dado todas las cosas...

-No me importa, estoy bien siendo yo, por algo estoy aquí, por algo soy así. A parte tengo a la mejor mamá del mundo.

-Gracias Steve. Siempre estaré a tu lado

-Lo sé mamá- dijo volviendo a llorar

-Te amo- Sarah sonrió por última vez a su hijo, acaricio su rostro y cerró los ojos para poder descansar, para unirse al sueño eterno. Murió en los brazos de su hijo.

Steve no recordaba haber sentido un dolor tan grande antes, no sabía que era lo que le deparaba ahora en la vida.>>

No hay dolor más grande que la pérdida de un ser querido. No hay nada peor que quedar solo en el mundo.

Luego del paso de los años Steve se convirtió en estudiante de las Bellas Artes, fue por un tiempo un alumno destacado por sus hermosos dibujos. Pero eso solo fue hasta que la segunda guerra mundial lo dejó horrorizado por los actos tan atroces cometidos por los Nazis en Europa.

Así fue como decidió enlistarse en el ejercitó, pero por su mala condición física fue rechazado un par de veces. En cambio su amigo inseparable Bucky si fue aceptado. 

Justo en la noche de despedida de estos amigos donde fueron a la Stark Expo, donde conocieron a Howard Stark. Steve decidió volverlo a intentar y gracias a un científico llamado Emil Erskine pudo ser aceptado por el simple hecho de que el se convirtió en la conejilla de indias perfecta para el proyecto del científico.

Así fue como encontró a Peggy Carter de la única chica que se enamoró. Esa chica valiente que siempre tuvo las esperanzas en él aún siendo siendo el chico más débil de la tropa.

<<Steve se encontraba sentado en su cama pensando en que mañana si todo resultaba bien sería el famoso Súper Soldado, justo después llegó el científico con una botella de vino.

-¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta señor?- mencionó Steve observando al científico sentado frente de él

-¿Sólo una?- le respondió

-¿Por qué a mí?

-Supongo que es la única pregunta que importa, esto es de Augsburgo de mí ciudad- dijo mencionando el vino-  Muchos olvidan que el primer país que invadieron los nazis fue el suyo, mi país era frágil, débil. Hitler apareció con sus marchas, banderas, y todo eso, supo de mi trabajo y me dijo "Tu, tu nos fortalecerás" pero yo no estaba interesado, así que envió al líder de H.Y.D.R.A. un científico llamado Johann Schmidt, él estaba convencido de que los dioses habían dejado un poder para que alguien lo usara, alguien superior. Así que cuando supo de mi fórmula no lo resistió, quería ser ese hombre superior.

-¿Lo hizo más fuerte?

-Si, pero hubo otros efectos, no estaba listo el suero, pero lo más importante el hombre. El suero amplifica todo en tu interior, el bien se magnifica el mal se incrementa. Por eso fuiste elegido- dijo mirando a los ojos a Steve- Porque alguien fuerte que tuvo poder toda su vida, pierde el respeto por el poder, pero alguien frágil conoce el valor de la fuerza, compasión. Por eso usted debe ser el supersoldado>>

Sin embargo un espía nazi mató al doctor Emil Erskine, justo después de la transformación de Steve.

En un principio no fue aceptado como tal para misiones por ser un "experimento", solo daba giras por el país haciendo shows para entretener a la gente. Eso fue hasta que llegó a una base militar donde se enteró que Bucky se encontraba capturado  junto con sus compañeros. Gracias a la ayuda de Peggy y Howard los logra rescatar a todos. Fue cuando se ganó el respeto de todos. Fue cuando logró tener misiones de verdad: Desmantelar H.Y.D.R.A.

Su amigo Howard le diseñó su escudo, su traje y armas. Peggy seguía apoyándolo, y quedaron de acuerdo que cuando todo acabara irían a bailar. Con esa persona ideal.

De ahí fue como si todo pasara en cámara rápida, el duro recuerdo de la caída de Bucky en una misión sabiendo que ya no estaría más a su lado, los buenos tiempos con su amigo Howard , lo último que hizo que fue derrotar a Cráneo Rojo, descubrir el Teseracto, volar un avión hasta el fondo del mar para salvar miles de vidas, una última promesa a Peggy, el dulce sabor de que hizo todo bien.

Justo antes de quedar en el hielo, vio todo eso en su mente, todos esos buenos recuerdos de su vida. Pero sabía que él regresaría. por que era un hombre de promesa.

En el hielo Steve aún estando congelado podía soñar. Soñaba con unos ojos cafés, con largas pestañas y que transmitían mucha alegría, se parecían a los de Peggy, pero sabía que no eran los de ella. Una vez en su sueño apareció un chico de cabello castaño y ¡tenía esos ojos! para Steve eso era muy frustrante, no podía hacer nada, no sabía quién era, pero se sentía bien, pero luego todo de nuevo se volvió oscuro y frío.

\---------------------------------------  
Diciembre 16, 1991

En un lugar de siberia se encontraba un soldado recitando esas viejas palabras para despertar al Soldado del Invierno. Para darle órdenes de ir a matar a ese viejo amigo que hizo en la guerra, pero sin que él lo recordara por supuesto. O al menos eso creyeron.

Febrero 1992

Tony Stark se encontraba como ya hacía costumbre desde hace dos meses en un bar a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Oye muchacho no estas muy joven para tomar de esa forma?- dijo el camarero

-No-dijo arrastrando la palabra- Yo creo que es normal,  ¿no es así?

-No, no lo es, tienes una vida por delante

-No lo creo- dijo tomando el hombro del señor- y no estoy de humor para esa plática- mencionó levantándose - Me voy

Salió tambaleándose y riéndose del bar, hasta que una mano muy fría lo jalo a un callejón sin poner oposición

-Oye si querías salir conmigo solo tenías que decirlo- dijo riéndose

-No deberías hacer eso- dijo el Soldado del Invierno

-¿Quien eres tu para decirme lo que debo o no hacer?

-Eso no te importa- le respondió con brusquedad

-Que... - dijo riéndose- ¿Me haces? 

-Te saco de este lugar- dijo jalandolo

-¿Te han dicho que eres atractivo?

-Si

-Basta-dijo Tony zafándose de el- ¿Que quieres de mi?

-Quiero que dejes de hacer eso

-¿Eso?

-Si

-Te refieres a esto- dijo Tony quitándole la máscara para jalarlo del cuello para besarlo

El beso no fue correspondido por el soldado en un principio, pero al final cayó. Cuando se separaron el soldado le dijo

-Solo quiero protegerte

-Ya soy mayor y puedo cuidarme solo, así que como no se lo que buscar, me iré por esa dirección- señaló el otro lado de la acera

-Estás en un grave peligro Stark

-Vaya, sabes quien soy 

-Necesito que dejes de tomar y de meterte cosas por la nariz- dijo a modo de regaño a lo que el castaño no hizo mucho caso por lo ebrio que estaba

-Si, si, si, no eres mi padre y aunque lo fueras ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero dejar de hacerlo?

-Por que puedes morir

-Aja sí, mira me iré por aquel acera y haré de cuenta que nunca jamás te vi ¿De acuerdo?

Tony empezó a caminar por donde señaló pero el soldado lo iba a seguir sin importar qué o quién se le interpusiera en su camino. Desde diciembre lo habían descongelado y estaba muy consciente de todas esas cosas malas que hizo y sabía a quién había matado. Pero el no mataría al hijo de su amigo, el lo protegería como forma de saldar su cuenta -aunque sabía que eso no le quitaba todo el peso dentro de el-. Este chico para Bucky estaba desperdiciando su vida, lanzándose a un vacío, lo peor es que no le importaba.

Tony realmente no estaba seguro de que el tipo detrás de él fuera real, ¿Su brazo era de metal? ¿Acaso era real? quizás solo era una alucinación más, algo con el chico guapo de atrás le recordaba a Steve. Todo le recordaba a Steve. El único que podía proteger a Tony era él, nadie más. 

Solo él.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, se que quizás esté muy raro este capítulo. Como les dije en un principio iba a poner sus vidas, no hice cambios, agregue cosas y no se por que se me hizo difícil describir la vida de Steve, no puse todo como tal para no hacer un poco aburrido el capítulo, pero bueno, Bucky tendrá un papel importante. Solo habrá roces de WinterIron, pero la pareja principal es el Stony. ¿Pueden dejarme un comentario de lo que piensan? Enserio valen mucho para mí.
> 
> Gracias por leer, los quiero.  
> 
> Ah lo olvidaba, las canciones que pongo ¿quieren que las deje en su idioma original o quieren que ponga la traducción?


	4. Parte 2. Conociéndote.

Cualquier cosa pueden dejar un comentario. Al inició hay roces WinterIron.

Capitulo 4. Clic.

Por esta ocasión al Soldado del Invierno le dejaron recordar.

Por esta ocasión sentía toda la culpa sobre sus hombros.

Sabía perfectamente quién era Tony, sabía quien fue su padre, sabía que mató a uno de sus mejores amigos junto con su esposa, que Steve seguía en el Hielo.

Dejaron a Tony vivo solo por el hecho de que pensaron que por su estado terminaría matando a sí mismo. Pero no sucedió. Bucky intento ser honesto con él lo más que pudo, pero no podía decirle a él que por su culpa se había quedado huérfano.

Al principio la relación de ellos dos fue dura, luego empezaron a ser amigos y al final solo eran amantes. 

Eso solo fue por un año. 

-Tony necesito decirte algo importante- menciono James 

-Estoy ocupado- Tony estaba debajo de un carro haciéndole mejoras- esta belleza no se cuida sola

-Tengo que regresar a mi cuartel- dicho esto Tony salió debajo del carro y lo observo- Y si por alguna razón borran mi memoria- sacó una libreta roja con un símbolo y se la entrego- di esas palabras y con gusto regresare a ser yo

-¿Crees que de nuevo borrarán tu memoria?- Bucky le había contado quien era, quien lo convirtió en esto y para quien trabajaba la confianza que creo con Tony era bastante grande, pero lo querían de vuelta, para hacer el trabajo sucio.

-Lo han hecho tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta- sonrió de lado- pero te tengo a ti ¿no es así?

-Lo es- Tony se levanto y abrazo al soldado- Te voy a extrañar

-Yo más enano

-Hay algo que puedo hacer para saber siempre donde estas- sonrió- lo hice para ti

-¿Qué es?- dijo curioso 

Tony fue a rebuscar en sus herramientas y saco un pequeño cable- Es un localizador y se puede añadir a tu brazo y no lo notarán

-Me harías el honor- James alzo su brazo de metal hacía el muchacho quien gustoso le puso el cable.

-¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

-No lo sé, pero será pronto.

Tres años más tarde James volvió a aparecer, llegó a la mansión Stark cubierto de sangre, había algo en la mente de Bucky que solo hacía que recordara el menor de los Stark. Tony dijo las palabras que estaban en la libreta  y el soldado recobro la compostura. 

Tony era un ingeniero, él podía arreglarlo.

En ocasiones James solo se iba por meses, en ocasiones más dolorosas se iba por años. Tony sentía envejecer mientras que el soldado seguía igual. 

En una ocasión cuando llegó con Tony, este  no se encontraba solo.

-¡Bucky! Ya te habías tardado- sonrió el chico corriendo a abrazarlo

-Solo fue medio año genio

-¡Espera! La última vez no sabías quien era yo ¿No te borraron la memoria?

-Si lo hicieron, no recuerdo que fue lo último que hice, pero estoy aquí- sonrió- Y usarón las otras palabras

-¿Las que te hacen violento?

-Si- se rasco el cuello- hubo algunas bajas en el cuartel

-Pero... Estas aquí- sonrió Tony

-¿Bu-Bucky?

James volteo a ver de donde provenía esa voz, se congelo al ver de quién era.

-¿Peggy?- sonrió aún sin creerlo

-Estas vivo- dijo ella llorando- ¡estás vivo!- el soldado no resistió y fue a abrazarla al hacerlo fue como si estuviera de nuevo en casa, recordó como se sentía antes de caer. Y por un momento sintió dolor

-¿De qué me perdí?- dijo Tony interrumpiendo el momento

-¡Oh vamos! De todas las historias que te conté sobre Steve él es su mejor amigo- dijo Peggy sonriente

-Lo había olvidado- menciono Tony no del todo feliz

-¿Pero cómo es que estas vivo? Te creí muerto, Steve pensó que estabas muerto

-Es una larga y horrible historia- suspiró- Y quizás ya no te agrade 

-No puede ser tan malo- respondió  no del todo segura Peggy

Tony esta observando como Peggy y James hablaban sobre todo lo que había pasado desde Steve, comprendió que el sobraba en la conversación, sigilosamente se fue a su taller sin que se dieran cuenta sus amigos. Perdió la noción del tiempo en su laboratorio como siempre hasta que alguien le abrazo por detrás

-Hola- dijo Bucky

-Hola

-Necesito decirte algo, que no he dicho por miedo a tu reacción

-Dímelo.

-Pero Peggy necesita saberlo también

-¿Aún no se va?

-Claro, como ya eres grande ya no me necesitas- dijo Peggy causando que Tony diera un brinco y se separara de Bucky- Luego de Bucky quiero escuchar que hay entre ustedes.

-Si tía Peggy.

X-X-X-X

 << I'm like evil, I get under your skin  
Just like a bomb that's ready to blow  
'Cause I'm illegal, I got everything  
That all you women might need to know>>

(Shoot to thrill- AC/DC )*

 

 

El tiempo puede hacerte olvidar quien eras, quienes estuvieron a tu lado, puedes cambiar todo esto por fama, adulación y tener el mundo a tus pies. 

A menos que claro seas capturado y amanezcas con una metralla en tu corazón. 

A menos que de nuevo recuerdes al héroe de tu infancia. Y te conviertas en uno.

Y haya una nueva razón en tu vida.

Han pasado más de 5 años desde la última vez que Tony supo del Soldado del Inverno, más bien desde la última vez en que se vieron, porque junto con J.A.R.V.I.S. lo tenía vigilado.

-¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó el castaño 

-Ninguna señor, no se ha movido desde hace mucho tiempo

-Hay de alguien que tampoco he sabido desde hace mucho- también había pasado mucho desde que visito a su tía en Londres, fue antes de convertirse en Iron Man.

-¿Desea que lo busque señor?

-Busca a Pe...

-¡Tony tenías una reunión hace media hora!- gritó Pepper entrando al laboratorio

-Te recuerdo que ya no soy el jefe lo eres tu

-Te recuerdo que aún tienes que firmar con los socios- dijo Pepper poniendo varias carpetas frente de el

-¿Ahora?

-Ve a cambiarte, ahora- Tony no discutió al verla así

Ellos dos vivían juntos, tenían una relación semi-estable, pero era lo suficiente para los dos. Nunca había imaginado enamorarse de alguien de verdad, pero para Tony Pepper era la chica perfecta. 

Había dejado de pensar en Steve.

-Señor- interrumpió la IA a su dueño que estaba leyendo- me iba a pedir que buscara algo que sonaba importante

-¡Cierto!- sonrió Tony- Busca a Peggy Carter

El siempre sintió admiración, cariño  y a veces un poco de miedo hacía Peggy. Estaba frente a su puerta. Estaba enferma y según por lo que le dijeron no recordaba muchas cosas. Eso le aterraba aún más, que se haya olvidado de el, como lo hizo con ella.

Al abrir la puerta la vio en una cama observando la ventana, su cabello ahora era blanco y tenía arrugas pronunciadas, no se dio cuenta en que momento volteo a verlo.

-¿Tony?- y ahora quería llorar ¿espera llorar?

-Hola Peggy- dijo Tony al fin entrando a la habitación

-Como has crecido- dijo con cariño- Me entere de que eres ahora

-¿Enserio?- le habían dicho que podía no recordarlo pero lo hacía- ¿Sabe que soy?

-Eres un genio que hace armas como tu padre

-Ah... ya no las hacemos

-¿Por qué?- dijo sorprendida

-Recuerda que le dije cuando era niño que quería ser..

-... Un héroe como Steve lo sé

-Bueno- volteo a ver a otra parte- ahora lo soy, gracias a mi hay paz en el mundo, yo lo protejo

-Me da mucho gusto- acaricio su mano como cuando era niño- me hace feliz- su rostro cambio- ¿Por qué dejaste de venir a verme?- ahora estaba enojada

-Han pasado muchas cosas- bajo su playera para mostrar su reactor- Un pedazo de... metralla esta en mi corazón y esta ruedita me mantiene vivo

-¿Vas a morir?

-Si me la quitan no- esto era más difícil de lo que esperaba 

-Eres ahora tu propio héroe- sonrió Peggy acariciando su mejilla

Cada quince días la iba a visitar o enviaba obsequios cuando no podía verla.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo con el parche?- dijo refiriéndose a Fury

-Ha habido un hallazgo muy grande

-¿Enserio?- dijo con cierta burla

-El Capitán América ha sido hallado y descongelado- las palabras golpearon en su mente por varios minutos 

-¿Qué?

-Steve Rogers, el Capitán ha sido descongelado

-¿donde lo tienen?

-En Nueva York

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos haremos volando?

-Una hora

Tony no lo pensó dos veces se puso su armadura y voló, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Para no levantar sospechas bajo un poco antes de donde se encontraba y fue corriendo donde vio muchos agentes de SHIELD rodeando algo, más bien alguien.

Steve estaba justo ahí, mirando todos lados. Desconcertado. Perdido. Sus ojos se conectaron por un segundo, eran justo como los describían. 

Ahí estaba.

X-x-X Días después X-x-X 

Para Steve despertar en otra época era por decir poco extraño, gracias a Nick pudo ponerse un poco al día, le habían dado unos papeles que aún no revisaba, según eran de sus viejos amigos. 

Estaba en un café mirando esa ostentosa torre con un apellido familiar Stark.

-Linda ¿no?- dijo una voz detras de el

-Un poco- dijo sin voltear a ver quien era

-Es una gran construcción

-Se me hace una construcción que alimenta el ego de alguien- la persona que resulto ser un chico se sentó frente de el, era castaño y atractivo

-Soy Tony- dijo extendiéndole la mano

-Steve- le devolvió el saludo

Cuando sus manos se juntaron, sus ojos lo hicieron igual.

Fue como un clic.

 

*Puse la canción en ese punto por que va muy bien en como era Tony antes de hacerse Iron Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. Se que desapareci por un tiempo pero no tenía nada de inspiración.
> 
> Ahora si ya empieza lo STONY al 100% 
> 
> Espero les guste. 
> 
> Besos.


	5. Quédate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> Pensamientos del personaje

 

So stay the night  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
Say, you'll stay the night  
Because we're running out of time  
So stay the night  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
(Stay the night-Green Day)

Tony se encontraba a unos metros de Steve, estaba en una cafetería donde podía ser reconocido fácilmente aunque estaba prácticamente congelado por los nervios al ver a su antiguo héroe favorito frente de él.

Solo había una persona a la que podía pedirle un consejo de este tamaño: Rhodey, lo más seguro es que estuviera ocupado con algo del ejercito pero era su amigo y debía ayudarle cuando se necesite.

Para no parecer un loco de pie observando a Steve fue a una mesa que estaba a unos metros y se sentó para luego llamar a su amigo por teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa Tony?- dijo James

-¿Qué harías si te encuentras a una de las personas que más te ha gustado en el mundo?- dijo yendo al grano

-¿Tony Stark el gran Playboy no sabe cómo?- dijo riéndose- eso si que es nuevo

-Eso no responde mi pregunta- Tony rodó los ojos en forma de exasperación

-Pues yo me acercaría y empezaría a hacer una plática agradable

-¿Crees que funcione?

-No pierdes nada con intentarlo ¿Quién es?

-¿Quién es quien?

-La persona a quien de seguro estas viendo y no sabes como hablarle

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Rhodey- dijo terminando la llamada

Se levanto de la mesa y empezó a caminar hacía la mesa de Steve, estaba bastante nervioso aunque le costara admitirlo, se sentía como un adolescente -ese que soñaba con el capitán todas las noches- y no le sorprendió que el rubio se encontrará observando su hermosa torre.

-Linda ¿no?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al ver que observaba su torre

-Un poco- ¿Un poco? Era una obra maestra

-Es una gran construcción- tenía que defender su hermosa torre 

-Se me hace una construcción que alimenta el ego de alguien- bueno eso realmente era cierto decidió sentarse en frente de el para hablar mejor

-Soy Tony- le extendió su mano

-Steve- dijo devolviendo el gesto y haciendo que sus miradas chocaran por segunda ocasión haciendo que el empresario recordara todas las veces que deseo que estuviera a su lado

-No te había visto por aquí- <<Es lo único que se te puede ocurrir ¿cierto?>>

-Se puede decir que soy nuevo por aquí- dijo observando a su alrededor con cierta nostalgia

-¿Vives cerca?- Tony sabia muy bien donde vivía él soldado pero debía guardar compostura

-Si- el rubio lo observo- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Vivo en Malibú

-Eso esta algo lejos de aquí

-Pues si, vine por negocios- la plática no estaba saliendo como el esperaba

-Eso es bueno- sonrió y vaya sonrisa

-Ya que no conoces por aquí y yo si ¿Quieres que te de un tour por la ciudad?- lo dijo antes de pensarlo

-Oh no, es un gesto muy amable de su parte pero puedo arreglármelas solo

-No es ninguna molestia y estoy solo- <<¿Qué rayos estas diciendo Stark?>>

-¿Solo buscas compañía?- el rubio estaba alzando una ceja y dándole una mirada seria

-No, no me malinterpretes-alzo sus manos en forma defensiva- Bueno, prácticamente estoy solo aquí y por lo que veo tu también así que ¿por qué no dar una vuelta por esta bella manzana?- sonrió <<De acuerdo Stark, esto es bastante, bastante raro>>

-¿Por qué estas tan... nervioso?- rió Steve

-No estoy nervioso, solo intento ser amigable

-Bueno ya que insistes acepto- dijo con resignación pero aún así le animaba la idea de tener alguien con quien ser él

-Genial ¿ya terminaste aquí?

-No, hace poco ordene un postre ¿ordenaras algo?

Al final Tony termino ordenando una dona glaseada junto con un café, para Steve fue un poco de pastel de chocolate. A pesar de que en un inició el ambiente estaba un poco incomodo al pasar los minutos esa tensión desapareció. Empezaron una pequeña platica sobre cosas comunes sobre música, cine, literatura y arte, ambos tenían conceptos muy diferentes pero aún así en algunas cosas eran similares.

-Deja pagar la cuenta y podremos irnos- sonrió Steve

-Oh no, déjame invitarte 

-Con el tour es suficiente amabilidad- para Steve le era grato encontrar una persona agradable en estos tiempo, pero aún así le parecía extraño viniendo de un extraño 

-De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres- sonrió el castaño. Después de terminar en la cafetería fueron donde se encontraba el auto de Tony, su amado Audi. 

-Lindo auto- dijo Steve sorprendido 

-Es mi favorito- le abrió la puerta al rubio ganándose una mirada de reproche

-Yo puedo abrirla sola

-Lo sé pero yo la quise abrir por tí-sonrió

-Tu automóvil es bastante moderno- Steve estaba impresionado con la tecnología que le rodeaba

-Lo es ¿No es así J.A.R.V.I.S.?

-Lo es Señor- contesto su I.A. provocando que Steve pegara un brinco

-¿Quién hablo?- observaba por todos lados buscando de donde venía esa voz

-Es mi inteligencia artificial- al ver la cara de confusión de su acompañante pensó que había cometido un error- es como un mayordomo virtual

-¿Así que Tony tiene un carro de lujo y un mayordomo virtual?¿Quién eres realmente?- el rubio lo miró con interés y curiosidad y Tony nunca se había sentido tan expuesto con alguien

Ese día el castaño no le contó quien era, Steve tampoco lo hizo.

Como Tony le prometio le dio un tour por toda la ciudad, varias veces hicieron paradas y caminaron juntos siguiendo con su charla de la cafetería y otras veces Tony le contaba sobre cosas graciosas que le habían pasado. Cuando Tony volteaba a ver a su acompañante podía ver cierta nostalgia reflejada, aún así se abstuvo de hacer sus clásicos comentarios sarcásticos.

Sin darse cuenta la noche llegó. Estaban sentados en una banca de un parque lejos de donde empezaron.

-Bueno agradezco él tour pero es hora que vaya a casa- dijo Steve

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Te diría que no pero por hoy pude ver lo insistente que eres así que si estaría bien

-¿Así que soy insistente?- no es algo que el no supiera ya

-Oh sí, bastante- rió Steve- pero eso puede llegar a ser positivo

-O puede ser hostigante si la persona no te agrada

-Me agradas Tony- el rubió volteo a ver al castaño quien no respondió 

Él apartamento de Steve estaba cerca y Tony se sentía muy ansioso por saber donde vivía su amor platónico. Era un lugar sencillo con las cosas mas básicas, se sentía bastante cómodo él lugar donde vivía él soldado. Y esta muy seguro que ese lugar se lo había asignado Fury.

-Lindo apartamento- Tony observaba con detenimiento todo él lugar

-Gracias- sonrió 

-Bueno creo que es hora de despedirnos- Tony camino hacía la puerta y volteo a verlo- Fue un día agradable, este es mi número por si necesitas algo- le dejo un papel en la mesa de lado de la puerta y se fue.

Steve se sintió de nuevo muy solo. 

Pasaron algunos días y la vida para los dos había regresado a la normalidad, en algunas ocasiones el Capitán pensaba que ese día había sido solo un sueño, por que desde entonces algunas veces se encontraba pensando en Tony pero no se atrevía a llamar por teléfono, siempre se decía que es un hombre ocupado y que lo más seguro es que no le contestara. 

Por su parte Tony quería a ver de nuevo a Steve y cada que sonaba su teléfono contestaba rápidamente por si era él aunque siempre era alguien muy distinto. Últimamente estaba distraído, no ponía atención ni siquiera a Pepper quien terminaba regañandolo. Y ahí estaba eso que lo hacía cuestionarse ¿Debería ir tras Steve aun sin saber si lo aceptaría? ¿Debería terminar con ella antes de que haga alguna estupidez? Y luego regresaba a la realidad, solo habían pasado días desde aquel entonces. Días.

Para relajar la tensión Tony decidió ir a un bar a tomar algo que le hiciera olvidar todo. Estaba en una mesa lejos de las personas y alguien capturo su vista Steve, se encontraba en la barra tomando una cerveza no lo pensó dos veces y fue con él

-¿Día difícil?- preguntó Tony haciendo que Steve se sobresaltara y se volteara a verlo

-Se podría decir - le respondió el rubio

-¿Estás bien?- Tony estaba seguro que algo iba mal 

-Si, quizás un poco nostálgico y solo

-Bueno ya no estas solo- sonrió el castaño

-Pensé que habías regresado a Malibu- Steve ordeno otra cerveza y pidió una para Tony

-Mis negocios se han alargado un poco- y en parte eso era cierto pero la razón principal por la que no se había ido era Steve- Y aquí estoy intentando borrar las cuatro horas de junta del día de hoy

-Yo estoy aquí solo por pasar el rato- rió

-Pues pasemos el rato ¿no?

Tomaron algunas cervezas, pasaron al whisky pero aún así estaban conscientes de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Tony se canso del ambiente del bar y decidieron irse a un lugar más tranquilo, el apartamento de Steve. 

-Me gusta este lugar- dijo Tony sentándose en un sillón 

-Cumple con lo que necesito- Steve se sento a lado del genio

-Eres muy guapo- suspiró el castaño observándolo 

-Estas ebrio- rió Steve

-¿No crees que eres guapo?- se acerco un poco más 

-Esto es incomodo- se separo de él, era extraño como es que alguien que a penas conocía lo hacía sentir de esta forma, no le pasaba esto desde Peggy y era un chico

-Lo siento- dijo el castaño- creo que mejor sera que me vaya- se levanto del sillón 

-Quédate- lo tomo del brazo haciendo que sus miradas chocaran 

-Pense que te incomodaba

-Lo haces, pero me agradas

-De acuerdo- acepto así sin más platicaron un poco y luego Tony se quedo dormido con su cabeza en el hombro de Steve quien no hizo nada para apartarlo y durmió junto de el, en su sillón.

Así pasaron varias noches, algunas veces iban a un bar otras solo veían películas en el apartamento de Steve al grado que llegaba a ser casi normal para los dos. Una noche después de terminar de ver una película Tony empezó a actuar de una manera nerviosa que terminó con un Creo que me gustas y culminó con un beso correspondido de ambas partes.

Tony se sintió diferente a ese día y tuvo el valor de enfrentar a Pepper y terminar con ella. 

-Hay algo que no te he dicho aún- ese día estaban cenando pizza

-¿Es algo malo?- le dijo preocupado

-Depende de como lo tomes- Steve se acerco a Tony y le dio un beso para tranquilizarlo

-Dímelo 

Esa noche le dijo toda la verdad sobre quien era, quien fue su padre y que era un super héroe. Le dijo todas las cosas malas y buenas que había hecho. Todo acerca de el y esperaba un reporche o enojo pero no obtuvo nada de eso. Steve le dijo que sabía quien era por que Fury le dio unos papeles y leyó sobre el y le agradeció por ser honesto con él cosa que el castaño respondió con un comentario sarcástico. 

Steve esa noche también le contó todo lo que no había dicho y que por supuesto Tony sabía.

Hubo más besos.

Steve le volvió a pedir  que se quedara esa noche.

De nuevo se quedaron dormidos en el sillón.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, he regresado :)   
> La historia creo que se tornó algo cursi pero es lo que salió de mi mente, este capítulo lo escribí varias veces por qué no me gustaba como quedaba.  
> Espero les haya gustado.


	6. Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, no se porque tomo ese rumbo el capitulo pero espero les guste

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me 

When i've got nothing but my aching soul?

(Young and beautiful- Lana del Rey)

 

Todo parecía un sueño.

Tanto para Tony como él Capitán todo marchaba bien, su relación a pesar de llevar 3 meses se podría decir que ya era estable pero seguía siendo privada por cuestiones de Shield, seguridad nacional y todo lo que involucra a un súper héroe.

Los únicos que conocían sobre la relación era Rhodey, Pepper y J.A.R.V.I.S. - _Si es que una_ _IA_ _cuenta como alguien-._

Algunos días Tony se quedaba en la casa de Steve o viceversa.

-Hoy decidí ir a Londres- dijo Steve quien estaba recargado sobre él marco de la puerta del laboratorio

-¿Tienes alguna misión?-respondió él castaño mientras arreglaba su armadura

-No, quiero visitar a alguien- se acerco- Y creó que tu también la conoces

-Cariño yo conozco mucha gente

-Pero no todas son Peggy Carter- Tony se detuvo rápidamente y lo miro

-¿Quieres ir a ver a Peggy?- estaba sorprendido

-Si, creó que es lo menos que debo hacer

-¿Cuando te vas?

-Mañana nos vamos a las 8

-¿Nos?- Tony intentaba procesar todo lo que acababa de pasar y no se le hacia muy prudente ir con Tía Peggy los dos que son pareja ahora- Puedes ir tu solo si gustas

-Creí que la conocías por tu padre- Para Steve todo esto era una magnífica idea

-Así es, pero a mi no me amo de esa forma- << _Fue más amor maternal >>_

-¿No crees que es bueno visitarla ahora que esta enferma?- Por supuesto que lo era, él problema es que Tony seguía visitándola sin decirle

-S-si

-Mañana nos vamos

______----------

_-¿Recuerda que le prometí que buscaría a Steve cuando fuera grande?- le dijo el castaño a la antigua agente_

_-Oh ¡Claro que sí! ¿Fue hace unos meses no es así?- Realmente ya habían pasado como 20 años pero el sabía perfectamente que su memoria no andaba muy bien_

_-Pues, lamento informarle que yo no lo encontré- Después de tener el mundo a sus pies había olvidado un par de promesas que hizo en su juventud- Pero ya esta de nuevo con nosotros_

_-¿Enserio?- miró hacia la puerta- ¿Y dónde esta?_

_-Esta en una base, seguro. Aún no he hablado con el pero quizás el venga a visitarla_

_\---------_________

-¿Estás bien?- Steve llevaba minutos hablando mientras el castaño tenía la mirada hacia la ventana del avión

-¿Eh? Sí lo que digas cariño- Volvió a mirarlo pero lucia perdido y eso no le agradaba al rubio 

-Te estaba preguntando si crees que Peggy me reconozca

-Ah por supuesto que sí, ¿Cómo podría olvidarse de su querido Capitán?- Y pretendía que nada pasaba

-¿Cómo conociste a Peggy?- Había algo que aún no le decía estaba seguro <<¿Cuantos secretos aún guardas?>>

-Tu mismo lo dijiste, en una fiesta de mi padre la conocí- Tomo un sorbo de su bebida

-¿Y se hicieron cercanos?- <<Estoy seguro que sí>>

-No, cada quien por su lado

-¿Estás seguro?

-Bastante- se acercó a besarle haciendo que el soldado olvidará la platica 

La visita a Peggy fue corta Steve paso primero a verla mientras Tony esperaba afuera con muchos nervios le había contado cosas sobre su padre y que la conocía pero no le había dicho como es que lo ayudo <<¿Por qué lo sigo ocultando?>>. Había cosas que era mejor no se supieran nunca. <<Y por supuesto esta el hecho que conozco a su mejor amigo>>.

Cuando Tony paso a verla lo reconoció rápido y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver a los dos juntos. Ellos igual querían llorar pero _¿Cuando es que llora un superhéroe?_

Ellos no comentaron que eran pareja.

A la hora de despedirse Peggy le dijo al oído a Steve 

-Debes de cuidar de Tony.

\-----------________

_Semanas después_

_-_ ¿Se puede saber a que hora subirás a dormir?- Pregunto el soldado desde la puerta del laboratorio de Tony- Por si no te has dado cuenta son las 3 de la mañana

-Los genios no descansan- dijo mientras soldaba su armadura- y esta belleza no se hará sola

Steve no espero que dijera más y lo saco cargando del laboratorio

-Esto no es justo- menciono Tony

-Lo que no es justo es que me hagas esperar

-Alguien esta un poco ansioso esta noche- Habían _dormido_ juntos por primera vez hace algunas semanas y desde entonces el Capitán se había mostrado su lado _curioso_.

Al llegar a su recamara Steve dejo a su novio en la cama y lo empezó a besar mientras lo acariciaba desde la cintura hasta las caderas, Tony no pidió permiso y metió su mano debajo de la camiseta de su compañero <<Dios Steve tu cuerpo es hermoso>> el soldado se separo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos preguntando por continuar a lo que el castaño no se negó. 

Poco a poco el rubio empezó a desnudar a su novio primero le quito la camisa y después los pantalones junto con sus calcetines y zapatos, dejándolo en boxers. Tony se movió de forma que el quedo arriba y repitió el procedimiento solo que se tardo un poco más solo para hacer desesperar al soldado.

Cuando ambos estaban en calzoncillos Steve de nuevo se puso arriba de Tony y le quito la única prenda que faltaba y empezó a acariciarlo lentamente la vista era _preciosa,_ poco a poco su mano se fue acercando a su entrada y empezó a prepararlo mientras el castaño jadeaba y suspiraba.

-Puedes apurarte un poco

-Y decías que el ansioso era yo- se acerco de nuevo a él y empezó a besarle para distraerlo un poco, cuando se volvieron a separar Tony con manos un poco temblorosas le quito los boxers a Steve y realmente ansiaba lo que seguía.

A Tony no le molestaba que tuvieran sexo casual, de hecho nunca lo había disfrutado tanto al hacerlo con alguien. Steve se tomaba su tiempo para hacer sus cosas y por supuesto que le encantaba besarlo. Empezó su camino de besos desde el cuello donde lo mordió un poco hasta llegar a su abdomen y cuando el ya no aguanto más se fue adentrando poco a poco en el castaño. 

Tony se sentía completo cuando el estaba dentro de su cuerpo, era como si olvidara por un momento quien era, solo se concentraba en su pareja, se sentía completamente amado.

-Di que eres mío y de nadie más- dijo el castaño

-Soy tuyo

Era un vaivén lento en un inició, pero el castaño decidió aumentar el ritmo para que el placer fuera mayor. Durante el acto compartieron besos, caricias y algunas palabras. Los dos terminaron juntos diciendo el nombre del otro.

Steve le dio un beso en la frete y se retiro de el, para quedar a su lado.

-Eso fue asombroso- dijo el rubio

-Vas mejorando Capi

-Mi maestro es un experto- lo abrazo y le dio de nuevo un beso

-Te quiero- dijo Tony antes de quedar dormido

-Yo igual te quiero- Sabía que lo que sentía hacia el castaño sería permanente y no habría nada que lo hiciera cambiar.

Pero para Tony, sus miedos e inseguridades sobre que algún día lo dejara se incrementaban día con día.

\----------________

Se encontraban en el departamento de Steve viendo una película de ciencia ficción que Steve no entendía mucho, pero Tony le aseguraba que era un clásico que debería aprender, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Tu turno- dijo Tony

-No, es tu turno- respondió su pareja

-Yo me levante por la pizza, te toca a ti

-Yo siempre me levanto en tu casa

-Nuestra casa y, esta es la tuya- el rubio rodo los ojos y se levanto al abrir se sorprendió que Nick Fury estuviera del otro lado

-Buenas tardes Capitán ¿Esta ocupado?

-No, pase- Nick no se sorprendió al ver a Stark adentro, ya que una vez los encontró abrazados en la torre Stark

-Stark- saludo- Necesito que participen en una misión

-¿Por qué solo nos visitas cuando necesitas algo?- dijo Tony sin dejar de ver la tele molestando a Fury quien se acerco a apagarla- ¡Hey!

-Tenemos una amenaza a nivel global- les tendió dos folders con una A

-Pensé que no cumplía sus características para su proyecto

-No se trata de características o no, necesito su cooperación, mañana los veo en el cuartel- caminó hasta la puerta

-¿Y ya esto es todo?- mencionó Steve

-Todo lo que necesitan esta en esos folders y otra cosa, no pueden aparecer como pareja por asuntos de seguridad

-Pero trabajaremos juntos- dijo Steve 

-Quiero que se comporten como si no se conocieran

-Eso sera bastante difícil

-Para alguien como tu Stark, no lo creo- dicho esto se fue

-Es hora de trabajar

-Que flojera

Al leer toda la información dada se dieron cuenta que no era una simple misión.

Y quedaron de acuerdo de que entrarían cuando uno empezara a pelear. Cosa que paso cuando Loki hizo su espectáculo en Alemania. Pero eso no implicaba que los coqueteos de Tony disminuyeran.

Y por supuesto que no esperaban un ejercito de Chitauri, ni hacer nuevos _amigos_ para formar a los vengadores.

Ni el miedo de Steve al sentir que perdía a Tony en ese agujero negro.*

Ya restablecida la paz y de regreso a sus vidas cotidianas, se dieron cuenta que esa misión los había cambiado de una forma permanente y los miedos de Tony incrementaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *No agregue más sobre la película para no ser repetitivo (?  
> Gracias por leer

**Author's Note:**

> Si te gusto deja un comentario.  
> Te lo agradecere :)


End file.
